Empty
by GummyDeer
Summary: Kagak bisa bikin summary langsung baca ae. BTS fanfic


**Empty**

.

 **Cast : ?**

 **Rate : ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang jelas BTS Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lets read**

Sinar mentari menembus celah gorden yang bolong-bolong bahkan kacanya pun terdapat retakan disana sini yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu. Menembus masuk kedalam sebuah rumah minimalis - yang mungkin tidak bisa dikatan sebuah rumah jika dilihat dari kondisi rumah yang sebenarnya tidak layak untuk ditempati itu. Dengan halaman depan yang tak terawat, ruang tamu yang berantakan, kursi-kursi yang jatuh, kaleng kosong bekas minuman, meja yang terbalik, dan perabotan lain yang tak terletak ditempat yang seharusnya.

Sekilas mungkin kalian akan berpikir jika rumah tersebut telah dimasuki seorang pencuri, oh atau usai mengadakan sebuah pesta yang besar nan meriah, ah parahnya lagi rumah itu salah satu korban bencana alam? Hmm.. Nyatanya semua dugaan atau pun pemikiran kalian meleset semua. Kalian salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu. Iya salah

Karna sejatinya memang tak pernah ada pencuri yang masuk, pesta besar, atau pun bencana alam. Rumah itu memang sengaja dibiarkan seperti itu oleh pemiliknya. Dan sekarang kalian beranggapan bahwa itu adalah rumah yang ditinggalkan sampai terbengkalai seperti itu oleh pemiliknya? Em em dan kalian salah lagi.

Malah rumah itu-jika masih bisa disebut rumah adalah milik seorang namja yang sekarang sedang terbaring diantara sampah-sampah bekas minuman dan snack yang berserakan dilantai. Namja itu sedang tidur dengan nyamannya tanpa mempedulikan dimana tempatnya berbaring. Namja itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya dengan topi yang dia pakai sampai matanya dan kupluk hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, oh dan jangan lupakan masker hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya membuat wajahnya tak terlihat sepenuhnya.

Drrt... Drrtt...

Suara ponsel yang bergetar membuat namja itu terusik dan menggeram kesal, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

Drrt... Drrt...

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Tapi lama-lama dibiyarkan, ponsel itu bukannya berhenti malah tambah menjadi. Maka dengan kesal meskipun dia malas, dia meraba-raba saku celananya dan meraih ponsel itu lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu id si penelpon.

"Yeoboseo" jawabnya datar setengah sadar.

"..."

"Memang ada apa"

"..."

"Issh! Kenapa dadakan sekali!" Seketika namja itu membuka matanya dan bangun dengan sekali hentak.

"..."

"Kenapa harus sekarang!" Jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"..."

"Arra, aku segera kesana"

Pip

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang namja itu segera memutus sambungan telfon secara sepihak dan dengan malas ia bangkit, lalu berjalan gontai keluar rumahnya diiringi umpatan-umpatan yang muluncutur mulus dari bibirnya.

Empty

PLAKK!

BRAKK!

DUAGH!

Suara memekakan itu terdengar bersaut-sautan dan bergantian dari sebuah rumah mewah bak istana. Rumah yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai taman kecil buatan yang indah, kebun yang terawat dan terdapat sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur dewi aquarius ditengahnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan menenangkan bukan. Tapi itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan dalam rumah itu, lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu kita dapat melihat berbagai barang yang berserakan dan berantakan. Dan tepat ditengah kamar itu terlihat dua orang manusia berbeda gender dan kondisi. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda dalam keadaan yg mengenaskan, dia tersungkur dilantai sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang membiru, luka di pelipis, sudut bibir yang robek serta jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

Dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang kini berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan pemuda tadi dengan bersedekap tangan, melihat pemuda itu dengan pandangan meremehkan juga senyuman yang sangat memuakkan bagi pemuda itu. Lalu tangan sang yeoja itu menyodorkan sebuah map yang terbuka kepada sang pemuda.

"Nah sekarang cepat tanda tangani berkas ini" suruhnya dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin yang malah membuat pemuda itu jijik setengah mati. Lalu yeoja itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja itu.

Hening

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda, yeoja itu pun kembali menyodorkan map tadi, kali ini tepat kedepan wajah namja itu dan menggenggamkan polpoin ditangan kanan sang namja. Namja itu tetap bergeming ditemptnya tanpa niatan menggubris apapun yg dilakukan oleh sang yeoja padanya, bahkan dia hanya menatap kosong map berkas yang ada didepannya.

Kelakuan namja itu membuat sang yeoja yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya itu makin tersulut. Maka tanpa aba-aba dia menampar pipi sang namja yang sebelumnya sudar membiru kini bertambah parah sampai membuat namja itu tambah tersungkur mencium lantai.

Setelah melakukannya yeoja paruh baya itu segera berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya dan nafasnya yang tersenggal karna sempat marah tadi, lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah hendak pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Tapi sebelum benar-bemar pergi yeoja itu berbicara lagi tanpa berbalik hanya melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Kau! Kuberi waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi. Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu dan setelah aku kembali kuharap kau sudah mengambil keputusan". Ucapnya dingin dan tajam

"Dan kalian berdua! Jaga dia jangan sampai bisa kabur dari sini!" Perintahnya pada dua orang berbadan kekar dan besar yang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu itu. Lalu setelahnya dia pergi dengan santainya seperti tak terjadi apapun. Meninggalkan seorang namja yang kini tengah meringkuk memeluk lutut disamping tempat tidur. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan dan kaki untuk meredam sesuatu yang bergejolak dihatinya.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaa apa ini? Rusa juga gak tau apa ini. Ini cuman pelampiasan perasaan aja hohoh.. Pairnya silahkam berfantasi sendiri ya.. Bayangin siapa aja terserah kalian

Maap ya bukanya publis cerita lain, malah nyampah.. Maapkan rusa hensom ini yaa..

Udah gtu aja curcolnya,

Like, follow and paporit eah..

Makasih

Salam dari rusa hensom


End file.
